Pokemon Battle Revolution 2
Pokemon Battle Revolution 2 is a game for the Wii U. Despite the name, I don't know if I'd call this game a sequel, per se. The Grand Poke Park This is where Pokemon Battle Revolution 2 takes place. The Grand Poke Park is a very big amusement park. It has things you'd expect to see in a typical amusement park, but the main attractions are the many coliseums scattered about the park. Of course, the battle arenas aren't the only things you can enjoy in this game. There are also minigames and you even ride the rides. Moving Around In Pokemon Battle Revolution 2, you don't just run through menus and select things like where you want to battle by moving a cursor around. No. You get to actually walk around the park. Why they didn't do something like this in the first Pokemon Battle Revolution, we may never know. The Player's Avatar Just like in the first Pokemon Battle Revolution, you can customize your Trainer. This time, however, before you get started on the game, you are first tasked with creating your avatar. First, you select their gender, then you select their hair color, skin color, eye color, and hair style. As for the outfit, both the male and the female Trainer are given preset outfits that you can change later. 'Course, you can also change their hair style and eye color later as well. The Player's Battle Pass Just like in Pokemon Battle Revolution 1, the player uses a Battle Pass. In Pokemon Battle Revolution 2, though, the Battle Pass you get is the only one you get. It's essentially your in-park Trainer Card. Your Battle Pass in Pokemon Battle Revolution 2 can also be customized. You can change the background, show either a head shot or a full body shot of your avatar, and you can change the Pokemon team assigned to the card. You can also change the Trainer Class displayed on the card. Battle Tokens These are pretty much your in-park currency. You earn Battle Tokens by winning tournaments in the coliseums. You can also get Battle Tokens by playing the minigames and winning those. You're even given some Battle tokens every time you start the game. You can exchange these Battle Tokens for in-game merchandise or spend them to play minigames and ride rides. Nintendo DS and 3DS Connectivity Just like in Pokemon Battle Revolution 1, you can bring copies of your Pokemon from your handheld Pokemon games into Pokemon Battle Revolution 2. You can use any DS or 3DS Pokemon game from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl to Pokemon Sun and Moon. Once you do, you'll be able to use these Pokemon in battles in Pokemon Battle Revolution 2. You can even bring multiple teams from different games, so if you want to try and combine your favorite teams from your favorite Pokemon games, you can. For example, one could bring in two teams, one from Omega Ruby and one from Alpha Sapphire. Then, they can take the three best Pokemon of each team and have those Pokemon be on their Pokemon Battle Revolution 2 party. The Coliseums As mentioned before, there are multiple battle arenas in the Grand Poke Park. Around ten, to be more specific. In each coliseum, you battle other Trainers in tournaments. Each tournament is an elimination tournament. Your opponents in these tournaments change every time you participate, so you're very liable to get a different set of opponents each time you participate in a tournament. Of course, it's not just tournaments you can compete in. You can also have exhibition matches. And now for the list of Coliseums. Front Gate Coliseum: This coliseum is located near the entrance to the Grand Poke Park. You could call it this park's Gateway Coliseum. Marine Coliseum: This coliseum is an underwater arena. You take an elevator down, then walk through a marine tube to get to the coliseum. When you're not battling in the arena, you can look out the marine tube's windows to see the ocean outside and the Pokemon swimming there. Water Park Coliseum: A battle spot located in the Grand Poke Park's water park area. If your character has some swimming gear, then you can enjoy the water park itself. Theater Coliseum: This coliseum is the stage of the Grand Poke Park's show theater. When there aren't any performances going on, you and another Trainer can put on a show of your own by battling it out on stage. But, if there are performances going on, then if you have Battle Tokens to spare, you can buy a ticket and enjoy the show. Cruiser Coliseum: This coliseum is located on the deck of a large cruise ship that circles the Grand Poke Park. The ship itself is not without its own commodities, so if you're not battling in the arena, you can enjoy the rest of what the ship has to offer until it's time for you to get off. Spooky Coliseum: This arena is located within the Grand Poke Park's horror attraction. If you're not battling it out in this arena, you can see what the attraction itself has to offer. Food Court Coliseum: This arena is located in the Grand Poke Park's food court. If you're not battling, then if you have Battle Tokens to spare, you can grab something to eat and watch other Trainers battle in this coliseum. Tower Coliseum: This coliseum is located in a really tall tower. When you're not battling here, you can look out the window and enjoy a view of the park. Arcade Coliseum: This coliseum is located in the middle of a game arcade. This arcade is also where most of the minigames are, so if you have Battle Tokens to spare, then play away. Grand Central Coliseum: This is the biggest coliseum in all of the Grand Poke Park. It is located at the center of the park. This is where the biggest tournaments take place, including a championship tournament. (This article is incomplete. More will be added later.) Category:Pokemon Category:Wii U Games Category:RPG Games Category:Games Category:"E" Rated Category:Video Games